Splash! My treasure's a fish!
by ElieGlory 16
Summary: Enter the pirate life of Natsu and the gang! Will their hunt for treasure lead then to something beyond their comprehension? Read to find out. This adventure is full of action, some comedy and of course the Nalu along with OOC's . Ratings will change
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first Nalu fiction on this site so be gentle with comments please. Anyway, I'm sorry if this story seems boring at first but trust me it gets very interesting later on. Enjoy your reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Splash! My treasure's a…Fish?!

Chapter 1

"RUN FOR IT" a voice screamed while running towards a scarlet hair woman and a shirtless boy.

"Natsu?! What's wr-"

A gunshot went off not too far behind said boy. A group of thugs came into view shouting and cursing with guns in their hands.

"Oh SHIT! Why'd the hell you lead them this way flame brain?"

"Get them!"

"Run like your life depends on it" Natsu shouted as he ran past Erza and Gray.

"It does ash for brains."

They ran behind him, avoiding the bullets that were aiming to kill them. They nearly tripped over each other getting to a wooden door, which Natsu kicked open that revealed the deck of a ship. The noise caught the attention of the crew who were either scrubbing the floor, gambling money or drinking beer. The three stared at them with mouths hung open.

.

.

.

"Damn it Natsu! Why do I always agree t go on crazy adventures with you?!" Gray cried out.

"Maybe because we both know you got nothing better to do."

"Tch. Whatever. We're just lucky they had their ship docked on the harbor. "

"Agreed. I would've been troublesome for us if we were out to sea." Erza added.

A gunshot grazed the side of Gray's right shoulder.

"FUCK!" he groaned, holding onto his bruised arm.

They glanced back to see the pursuers hot on their tail.

'At this rate all three of us would get captured. I guess we have no choice. I guess we have no choice'

"Let's split up." Natsu suggested. The two looked at him dumbfounded before speaking out, "Are you insane?!"

"We'll get caught if we stay together, but if we split up there's a higher chance we'll lose them" he explained.

Erza and Gray looked at each other and nodded in understanding.

"After ya' lose em' meet up at Fairy Tail, got it?"

And with that they each went their own way. Erza slipped into a dark alley while Gray kept running along the sidewalk and Natsu, being the reckless idiot he is, managed to climb on top of houses and jump from roof to roof. The bandits stopped. They split into groups of four and continued chasing the three mages.

Natsu had to admit it was stupid of him to let them split up. Especially since Gray got wounded, but if his presumptions were correct they'd be able to handle themselves. Even at night they should know where they're going, so there's nothing to worry about.

It took him two hours running around the town at night but he finally managed to lose them. Even though he has a few scratches and got his clothes dirty from the chase, he couldn't care less.

The moment he walked in the guild he noticed a trail of blood leading to the nearest table.

"Oi, Natsu"

Said boy turned to the source of the voice to see Gray getting his wound treated by Mira. He walked over to him.

"Yo, ice princess. Good to see you escaped unharmed… well aside from your shoulder."

"It's just a scratch. Nothing too serious. Can't say the same for you tough, you look awful", he teased.

"You wanna broken arm instead stripper?"

"Bring it on match stick"

When Gray tried to stand up the pain in his shoulder became unbearable and he stumbled back.

"Keep still Gray. It's more than just a scratch. Your wound needs to be stitched closed." Mira explained.

"S-Stitched? I'd rather you leave my shoulder be."

Natsu and Mira looked at each other before smirking evilly. They both nodded their heads before Mira turned back to Gray, who hadn't noticed what the two did.

"Okay, then bleed to death. You could try to bear a child before then; I mean you got at least a few minutes."

"W-What?"

"That's insane Mira" Natsu said.

"For once I agree with hot head. I can't just have a – "

"He can't have sex in just a few minutes. What if he passes out before he can finish?" Natsu added.

"Good point. He'll just have to be extra quick then" she smiles brightly.

"Poor bastard. He won't have enough time to enjoy himself. Oh well, I'll make sure to tell the kid his daddy died… happy", Natsu mumbles to himself.

"Flame head! You're not helping" Gray hissed.

"Then it's settled then. Let's go Gray"

"M-Mira!"

"I know this cute girl just down the street who would be more than happy to –"

"Okay! Enough already. You can stitch up my shoulder" he mumbles.

"There. Was that so hard to say?"

"Ha! Gray's scared of stitches" Natsu mocked.

"Your mouth needs to get stitched"

Natsu looked around worriedly for any sign of scarlet hair. Gray noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

He turns his attention to Gray.

"Erza still isn't back yet. Where the hell could she be?" Natsu growled.

"Maybe you should try looking behind you" a very familiar voice answered. The pink haired boy turned to see Erza leaning against the guild's door smiling at him.

"Erza, you're okay"

"Forget about me. How're you and Gray?"

"I'm good, but stripper over there…" pointing to Gray who lifts his head to them. "…needs to get his wound stitched closed."

She nods her head in understanding. "Natsu…" her voice sounding menacing. Said boy backed away a little and sweat dropped.

"Y-Yes?"

"What the hell happened?!" The plan was simple: We sneak on the ship to get a map and get out. What went wrong?" she shouted, getting the attention of most of the guild.

"Keep it down would ya… you're causing a scene."

"What went wrong?" she spoke softly.

"Well…" he scratched the back of his head. "The pudgy old bastard of a captain had the map."

"Well duh baka. We know he had the map on board the ship."

"No dumb ass. I mean he literally had it… in his hand."

"Okay… and then?"

"I tried sliding it out of his grasp but he woke up and pulled this gun from under his pillow and started shooting at me. Eventually some of his crew came rushing in trying to stab me with daggers, but luckily I made it out alive and… that's when I ran into you guys" Natsu explained.

"I see"

"Wait! You mean to tell me I got my ass shot for nothing – Arrgh!" Gray groaned as Mira applied alcohol to his wound.

"I wouldn't say that" Natsu pulled a map out of his scarf. Erza snatched it from him and examined it. She gave a low grunt and rolled up the map.

"I'll have Levy look over it"

"You do that. I'm gonna take a shower"

"What? Hot head's gonna bathe?" Gray smirked. "That's a new one"

Natsu didn't respond, but simply patted the tip of his shoulder earning a groan. "Get better… pal" he sarcastically said.

"B – Bastard"

Stepping out the shower with his knee-high trousers on and a towel hung over his wet pink hair, Natsu was greeted by a young white haired woman sitting on his bed.

"Hey Natsu. How've ya been?"

He sighed. "Lisanna, how many times have I told you to stop sneaking in my room?"

"I dunno… a lot?"

"So why do you keeping doing it?"

"I'm just bored I guess"

"Hmph. Whatever" he sat on the bed across from her, his back facing her as he tried to dry his damp hair. She crawled behind him and started giving him a massage.

"You look tense" she whispered seductively in his ears. It didn't take long for him to realize what she wanted when her hands started exploring his body from behind. He gave out a light sigh and grabbed her by her wrist.

"N – Natsu?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"W-hat do you m-mean?"

"Let me rephrase that… what do you think you're doing in my room this late? Usually you wouldn't come near my room at night, but all of a sudden you wander in here."

"Can't an old friend stop by and visit?"

Sneaking in an old friend's room late at night while he's wet plus half naked doesn't sound like a visit in my opinion."

"It was the only time I could get to see you with no one around. We barely see each other" she protested.

"What're you talking about? You see me everyday"

"Yeah… when you're not out treasure hunting or stealing from someone."

"I've got a life to live. Stealing is all I know how to do to survive. No one was there for me when I was abandoned on the streets so I had to learn how to look out for myself" he snarled.

There was an awkward silence for a while before Erza kicked open his door, panting.

"What're you – "

"We gotta go"

"What?"

"NOW!"

She yanked him up from the bed.

"Take it easy. What do you mean? We just got back" he protested while pulling himself free from her grip.

"They're here"

And immediately he rushed to his drawers taking a hand full of clothes that probably didn't even match, and shoved them in a small bag. "Natsu what's going on?" Lisanna asked. He didn't answer. He was too busy getting his things together with help from Erza. Once packed he threw on his vest and scarf, slipped on his sandals and pulled Lisanna behind him as he walked out his room. Erza came right behind them.

"How'd they find us so fast?"

"Who are they?"

"I don't know but they're causing a riot out there. The others are buying us enough time to get away" Erza answered.

"Just great. Let's drop Lisanna in her room and go" he mumbled.

Tired of being ignored, Lisanna yanked her hand away from Natsu and crossed her arms. "I'm not going any further until you tell me what's going on"

"Damn it… I don't have time for this"

A loud crash caught their attention. Voices could be heard further down the corridor.

"What was – "Lisanna couldn't finish.

"Shhh. Listen. "he covered her mouth.

"I told you we don't know any of them" a voice pleaded. It sounded like Mira. Natsu removed his hand.

"Don't play dumb. Two of them had the same insignia imprinted on em'. Where are they?"

"You heard her right? We don't know anything so get lost asshole"

Natsu clenched his teeth and cursed. They won't be able to distract them much longer. They had to go now. "We'll sneak through the back."

"Right"

On his way walking to the back door, Natsu felt a light tug on his vest. He turned and stared in confusion at Lisanna. "What?"

"How long?" He knew what she meant from the tone in her voice. He looked away, focusing his gaze on Erza who was waiting by the door. "I don't know"

"Let me come with you… please" she pleaded.

He thought for a minute and sighed. "Fine"

He dragged her with them. A ship awaited them on the decks near the guild. "Where's ice head?"

"He's already onboard, along with Levy and Wendy"

"Wendy?"

"We need a doctor" she simply said. They ran on the ship. Erza went straight for the sails while Lisanna and Natsu went in the captain's room to rest. Little did they know that an adventure began that would change their lives forever and discover a treasure that's worth than any other.

Okay finally done! Did you like it so far? Hope it wasn't too confusing and I'm sorry… I'm not very good at describing surroundings or people. I promise I will get better. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I haven't updated this story in like… FOREVER! So sorry about that. I lost the original notes I had for the second chapter, but I found it. So here you go.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

oxoxoxox

**Natsu P.O.V**

It's been a 2 days since we've set sail and I think I'm gonna lose it. Lisanna's been clinging to me since we've got on this damn ship. She won't give me any time to myself, unless I bathe or take a little potty break. Man I sound like a toddler. Sure I agreed to bring her along but there's a limit to how far anyone can take advantage of my kindness. And to make things worse we're running low on food and water. Ice head suggested that we drink the sea water but I'd rather die from dehydration than put that shit near my mouth. Plus I heard that drinking too much sea water can make you delusional. The others however wanted to give his retarded idea a try. "What's the worst that could happen?" they say. If any of them start going crazy on me, I'm throwing their asses off this ship without thinking twice about it. Except maybe Wendy but we'll see if the time comes, and I hope it doesn't.

Fun fact: Salt water doesn't quench thirst, it increases it. I learned that from experience and that should be basic common sense.

I decided to smoke by myself on the deck. It's my last stick so I gotta make this last. I must've had at least 3 three to four cigarettes a day. I'm probably gonna die from lung cancer first before starvation. I try to clear my head of all the stress, but cruel fate had other plans. I hear someone walking to me but I don't glance to see who it is.

"What do you want?" I asked, blowing smoke in the smoke through my nostrils. The person leaned against the ledge beside me and looked out to sea.

"Breakfast is ready"

"I'll pass"

Then I heard a sigh. I turn to my right to see clear blue eyes staring worriedly at me.

"You skipped dinner last night. You need to eat to keep your strength up"

"It's hard splitting food between six people, especially when we have to save the little we have for another day. Give it to someone who need it more" I placed the cigarette between my lips again,

"B – But-"

"Is that all you came to tell me?"

"No. Levy needed to see you. She says it's about the map"

"Tch. What now?"

Flicking the cigarette out to sea I walked over and opened the hatch that led to the cabins. It didn't take long finding her room. I mean, who else on this ship would have a collection – scratch that, a mountain of books scattered around the floor. The bookshelf didn't have enough space to hold another book. Jeez – it was like walking into a library.

"Ah! Perfect timing Natsu," the blunette's voice brought me out of my thoughts. She was sitting on the bed examining the map. "Come here, there's something you need to see"

Making my way to the bed I looked over her shoulder to see what she meant. She pointed out that behind the map was a riddle we needed to solve in order to start our search for the treasure. I was relieved to know we had a clue on how to start. I honestly thought we were sailing aimlessly, waiting for a clue to just appear in front of us. I looked over the paper and I regret ever setting my eyes on it. It read;

Beware the sea that drowns ships

Its waves engulfs its victims in death

Caressing you with its salty lips

Leaving you without breath

But that's not the end of the nightmare

'Cause within its waters lies a beast

All men have come to know and fear

That only likes to destroy and feast

oxoxoxox

"Well it's obviously talking about an ocean. What's the problem?"

"The problem ice princess is figuring out which ocean. For all we know it could be talking about the Bering Sea"

"What I'm concerned about is the monster being mentioned. Levy did you look into this?" Erza asked as she turned to the small woman.

"I did. The Kraken and sharks are the only two beasts of the sea I've found so far"

"So far? You mean there's more out there?" Lisanna spoke this time. Levy looked at her quizzically before saying, "Uh… yeah?"

Her face suddenly went pale and she started shaking up. What the hell?

"All those in favor of going home, say AYE!"

Lisanna threw her hand in the air. She must be joking. No one's stupid enough to go along with her; at least not in front of me. No dumb shark or giant squid is gonna scare me so easily.

"Aye" I hear a timid voice speak. I turned to see Wendy's shaky hand trying to rise up. I hold my head and sigh. Remember Natsu. She's just a child so of course she'd be scared. Anyway, it's not like they win the vote. It's two against four. Sad for them but we win.

"If you're quite done I think you'll be happy to know we're approaching land" Erza pointed at a small island just of the horizon. The atmosphere lit up the moment she said that.

"Now we can restock on food!"

"And medical supplies"

"And new clothes. Mines are getting to old"

"Oi! We've got more important things to do," I barked.

"He's right. We have to focus on getting more information about this riddle"

"Fine" They all groaned.

A moving figure at the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turn to my left to see a ship that's about to sail past us. Weird. The whole morning I've been on deck I didn't see a hip in sight not even behind us. And something about that ship seemed familiar.

"Something wrong Natsu?" Erza placed a hand on my shoulder.

"N – No, it's… nothing" She nods and walks off to the rest of the group who still insists on us getting the necessities they wanted.

Where have I seen that ship?

oxoxoxox

**Thank you Lilyannnalu for being the first to review. Thanks to all those who followed and faved. Don't be shy to leave a review. I'll try to update more.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm getting lovely reviews for just 2 chapters, keep 'em coming plz. ^-^**

**Thank you cbstormx for your thoughtful advice… and you offended me in no way. You actually inspired me. I was just thinking how my story needed more description and to be longer. Please bear with me, I wrote this story when I was in grade 9 so my vocabulary isn't all that great. Sorry if I can't please your needs, but I'll try my best.**

**On with the story!**

**oxoxoxox**

The moment we docked, I was forced and tricked to go to the one place I swore I'd never step foot in; and no it's not the library. FUCK THAT! – It's never gonna happen. I was told to go to a pharmacy; the place where medicinal drugs are prepared or sold.

You're probably wondering why I used the term 'tricked'. Well, Erza was reluctant to let Wendy wander around the town without adult supervision. She says it's dangerous for a child to walk the streets alone. "Who knows what could happen to her?" she shouts. Killed, kidnapped, enslaved as a prostitute to make a quick buck – just to name a few. But of course I wouldn't say them aloud for Erza to hear me. I want to keep my balls thank you very much. If you're curious to why the red-head woman couldn't go with her the answer is simple. Erza had to stay behind to guard the ship while we're gone. So that left Wendy to stay on the ship with her, much to Wendy's dismay.

Levy went to the one place we all knew she'd go – the library. Surprisingly, ice princess went along with her too. I was completely dumbfounded. I was sure he'd go for the more 'interrogating' approach – if you know what I mean – but I guess he wasn't in the mood. Seeing as there was nothing for me to do, I decided to go to my cabin to get some rest, but a certain scarlet haired woman got in my way. She looked sternly at me as she lifted a piece of paper to my face.

"What the hell is this?" I asked as I took the paper out her hand.

"That is a list of medical supplies we'll need. Go out and get them, since you look like you have nothing better to do"

I can't believe this. What am I her lackey? I quickly shoved the paper back to her, not even caring if it got mashed up or not. She wasn't expecting that because she had a look of shock and anger mixed together. Now there were two options I could choose to save myself from her wrath. Either plead for forgiveness and pray to God she spares my life or get that list back and buy the stuff.

Hhmmmm…tough choice.

I was in for a big shock when she suddenly smirked demonically. I sensed no dark aura radiating off her so I guess I'm safe, I hope. She's probably gonna beat me up until I agree to do it. She folded the paper neatly and turned around to leave. Looking over her shoulder she says, "Alright then, suite yourself. You don't have to go"

Like I said she – wait, WHAT!? I shove my left index finger in my ear and twist it around to remove any traces of wax that could've prevented me from hearing her clearly. She had a look of disgust as she watched me but I didn't give a shit.

"What'd you say?" I had to make sure I heard her right the second time.

"I said you don't have to go. I'll go instead" she repeated. I kept a straight composure in front of her but actually, I was doing a victory laugh… in my mind.

Ha! Take that god, I don't need to kneel before you and ask you to spare my life. One of your greatest creations is perfectly capable of –

"I guess you're perfectly fine staying here with Wendy… and Lisanna" she mumbled the last part but it was loud enough for me to hear it. My happy parade died instantly, I think I even sweat dropped after she said that. I couldn't stop the look of horror that etched itself to my face as I stared at Erza smiling devilishly at me. "She did say how she wanted some alone time with you. As her friend, I'll see to it she gets just that"

New choices: Go to the pharmacy or spend some alone time with Lisanna. Time… with… Lisanna. Erza watched amusingly as I cringed and shook my head of the thought. She stood there waiting for my reaction. Man, this woman was good at getting people to do what she wants.

You shouldn't even have to guess what my choice was. Don't get me wrong. I like Lisanna, but not in the romantic way. She's more of a sister to me than half of the things I know she thinks of us being. Besides I really don't know exactly how to love, since I was never loved to begin with. That's a very strong word that clueless people say when they're feeling too affectionate. I sighed before yanking the paper from her, mumbling curse words under my breath as I walked away.

So here I am walking to this friggin' pharmacy. The sound of my feet stomping on the cobble stone road would be heard if it wasn't for the loud merchants that swarmed the streets. The town seemed pretty much lively. Children roaming the streets playing games, constant chattering; you couldn't find one person not doing something.

Just as quick as I made my way to the pharmacy, I was well on my way out. I examined the items I picked up wondered… What the fuck? I'm staring at pain killers, antiseptics, drugs, bandages, ointment – basically every medical tool you can think of. How the hell does a 12 year old even know about these things? I guess that's why Erza chose her to be our doctor.

As I was paying, a woman shoved a small sack on the counter along with mines and smiled sweetly at me. She had shoulder-length dark blonde hair and sparkling brownish-red eyes. She looked to be around her early 20's and I'd be lying if I said she wasn't attractive. I looked further down her curvaceous body to see she wore an olive green dress with sandals. "My boyfriend will be paying for these too." Her voice was very sultry. Wait – by boyfriend, did she mean me? I look around to see if anyone else was here but there was none. I raised a brow and glared at her as if she had grown a second head. I might find her gorgeous but that can easily be forgotten if I'm upset.

"Look lady I don't – "

"Oh darling, you're so funny" she laughed like I made a joke. "I know we just started dating but that no reason to forget your lover's name, right?" she embraced my arm, causing me to feel irritated. As much as I try to pry her off she won't budge. It's like she's literally glued to my arm. As I was about to shout or curse for her to let me go, probably both, she leaned closer to my ear. "I'll give you something in return for paying for my stuff" she whispered. I scoffed in return. There's no way I'm paying for her things. She better be good at persuasion 'cause it takes a lot for me to do things for people.

"And that would be?"

"Answers to help with your riddle problem."

Flabbergasted; that's all I have to say to express how I felt. She couldn't have made a lucky guess to say something like that. "How'd you-?"

"Darling you're keeping the cashier waiting. Let's hurry up so we can head back to my place" she winked playfully. I smirked in return and paid for everything. She won this round, for now (You'll see why I said that in a minute –wink wink).

Once we got outside she turned to me, smiling joyfully she says, "Thanks. The name's Olivia by the way" she extended her hand. Ah, such a beautiful name. It even matches her olive outfit.

"Natsu. It's a pleasure to meet you" I held her small hand in mine. Her hand was soft and smooth to the touch. Her grip was firm, but gentle. Does that make sense? She suddenly flinched back and looked at me worriedly.

"Lost Men"

"What?"

"The riddle is referring to the Sea of Lost Men" she explained clearly. "You head north from the docks and keep sailing until you see the weather drastically change and lightning strike across the sky" she directed. Remember the last part of the riddle I asked, "W-What lives out there?"

She looked down and sweat dropped. She didn't seem to want to answer at first, but then her eyes met mine and she opened her mouth. "A monster that has roamed the seas for hundreds of years" I remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "Very few people go near that sea because they're too afraid to face its wrath. You must stay away from it"

"What is 'it'?" I forced myself to ask. The way how she spoke about this creature was starting to fear me, just a little bit. She spoke softly, "The hydra"

"The hydra? What the hell is that?" I noticed some by standers around us looked our way after I said that. They were shaking and sweating uncontrollably, it was starting to creep me out how their face were so pale; like they were dying.

She glimpsed around and yanked on my arm, pulling me along with her as she started walking. "Come to my place. It's more quiet and there and less people"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I had to ask before I go up in this lady's home. I don't want to be a home-wrecker. She giggled. "Why no, I don't. It'll just me and you." Guessing by the seductive tone in her voice, she wanted something from me. Hell – I've been stuck on a ship for 2 days with my crewmates. I deserve a little 'fun time' every once in a while. I smirk at her blushing face. This will be fun.

oxoxoxox

Man I feel revived. That lady sure knows how to work her stuff. God damn! I spent nearly an hour with her. Erza gonna be ticked as to why I took so long just to get medical supplies.

On my way back to the ship I can't help but think about what Olivia explained to me about the… hydra was it? According to her it lives in the heart of the Sea of Lost Men and only appears when it rains. Apparently the rain signifies how close or far the hydra is. Very confusing… I know but at least I knew what to expect out there. I'm actually rethinking about going through all of this because she also said it can grow up to 100 heads.

As I was leaving her house I asked how she knew about my problem. She replied, "I can see short glimpses of someone's future just by touching them" That shocked me at first but then she went on to explain how this town's on Fortune Island, so most of its inhabitants had this special ability. It's really amazing, the kind of people that live in this world with such a gift. Makes me realize as a pirate, I need to go on more adventures and meet more people.

I see the ship in sight and quickly try to fix my hair. I hope it's not too messy. I don't want any of them to think I was doing something kinky, but we all know I did. Aw forget it. My hair's always messy, there shouldn't be that much of a difference. As I slowly approach the ship I see Lisanna standing out front on the docks. Her back was facing me so she didn't notice when I came up to her and spoke. "Hey Lisanna I brought the – "she nearly squealed as I rested my hand on her shoulder, this caused me to stop what I was saying and step back. The fuck?!

She turned to me looking worried as if something was wrong. "N-Natsu! Why're you back so soon?"

So soon? More like so late. "You don't even know how long I've been gone. How can you say I came back so soon?"

"T-True…" she looked at the ship worriedly. What's up with her today?

"Is everything okay? You seem kinda off"

"Yeah… just great! No problem here" she smiles widely.

"O – kay? Well I'm gonna give Wendy here stuff now" While walking past her she pulled my arm, almost causing me to drop the bags of supplies. "What. The. Hell. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Y – Yeah, it's just…" she looked down, avoiding eye contact. It's as if she was thinking of what to say next. I cocked my head at her strange behavior, unable to conclude why she was acting like this. She continued, "I wanted some company while I wait for Gray and Levy to return" So those two still aren't back from the library? Don't tell me that stripper has gone all nerd on me now.

Without giving me a chance to respond, she suddenly lifts the bags of my arm and inched her way toward the ship. She was having a hard time keeping her balance as she tried to walk with them. They were heavy after all. "Let me help y- "

"I got it! Just… just wait there okay" And with that she was gone, leaving me infuriated. It's almost like she's trying to tell me something, but what is it? I've gotta ask her when she gets back. A light knocking noise catches my attention. It's coming from the ship. Being curious, I went up to investigate. Walking closer the knocks started to turn into muffled screaming. Standing in front of the noise my eyes widen in shock at the scene being played before me. Levy was squirming on the floor, trying to free herself from the ropes that her wrists and feet bind together. She had a cloth wrapped around her mouth and by the looks of it, she was sweating and panting into the soft white fibers. When she finally noticed me she stopped struggling and relief clouded her brown eyes.

"Namphu!" (Natsu!)

I quickly kneeled beside her and started untying the ropes from her wrists. "Thampk gudness yur here!" (Thank goodness you're here), she screamed. Removing the ropes, I pulled the cloth down her face before staring at her with a serious face.

"What the fuck is going on? Why're you tied up?" I hissed through clenched teeth. She shouted while whispering something about us having to get out of here before they come back. "Calm down! First tell me what happened"

"E-Everything happened so fast…" she began. Holding her head, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply before continuing. "Gray and I had found out the location of the sea the riddle was talking about so, we decided to go tell the others. When we got back we saw Erza and Wendy being carried away by strange men... they were passed out" I must be in a parallel universe. Did I just hear that Erza, the fearsome Erza Scarlet, got knocked out? "We saw Lisanna struggling to get away from one. Gray and I rushed to stop them but when they spotted us, they threatened to kill the girls if we came any closer… we had no choice but to comply with their demands."

I'm guessing this is where things got worse.

"The next thing I know, Gray gets hit in the head; blacking out instantly and soon after that they tie me up and interrogate me"

My hunch was correct. That's three of us down right there.

"What did they ask you?"

"How many of us are there? And where's the map?" How these fuckers even know we had a map?! "Don't worry Natsu. I didn't say anything" Well at least I knew I could always trust Levy.

All this information was registered in my head. Who were these guys and why'd they attack us? It finally hit me. It couldn't be them…

"Who questioned you? Can you remember any distinct facial features?" I had to make sure these were the right people I suspect would do this.

"Well – "she placed her index finger under her chin and pondered. "He had a long beard… he wore an eye patch over his right eye. Long wavy hair and – Oh! He was around his late 30's I believe"

Sound like the guy, but just to make sure. "Is he a fat fuck?"

She gasped and tilted her head. "Yeah! How'd you know?"

Yup. It's him; that prick who tried to kill me for his map a few nights ago. I didn't expect him and his crew to catch up to us so fast, especially since we had a head start.

"I'll explain later. Where are the others?" I asked as I worked on the ropes at her feet. "Probably on their ship. Lisanna and I were the only ones left onboard when they went away. Lisanna was left to stay on watch for you… but I'm not sure why I'm here."

That explains why she was acting strange earlier. I look around to see if Lisanna was in sight but there was no one. I'd better hurry up and free Levy so I can get the three of us out of here and save the others. I was almost done untying when I hear Levy suddenly gasp again. "Behind you!" she warned, but before I could turn around I was hit in the back of the head and fell with a thud. I could hear Levy screaming my name along with maniacal laughter before everything went black.

oxoxoxox

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Do people not find pirate stories interesting? I see not much readers fav or review Fairy Tail pirate stories. Tell me if you don't like my story so I can delete it and move on to the next one.**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've nothing to say except, please forgive what happens to Gray in this chapter. I swear this was written before Mashima-san even killed Gray off in the last arc. This is a side story of what happens to the others after they got captured.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**oxoxoxox**

**Gray P.O.V**

WHAM!

I get punched in the face by some muscle-headed prick. I can feel the blood draining from my mouth. Forced to taste the metallic liquid, I spat some out on the side and smirk at my attacker. A layer of rope is tied around my body, keeping me confined to this wooden chair that's beginning to get stained in my blood. I try moving to see if the rope was loose, even just by a little, but it was no use, the ropes were too tight. This bastard's lucky my arms are tied to this chair else I would've beaten the shit out of him. From what I can tell, this must be their interrogation room. Not my first time being in one since I got arrested a few years back. The torture devices were on the other side of the room, drenched in dry blood and other fluids I can't make out.

Just then, the door busts open and in comes a fat one-eye geezer. He examines my bloody figure from head to toe with a devilish smile playing his wrinkled face. That smile is starting to piss me off.

"Seems like you've had enough. Are you ready to talk now?" he asks. I didn't respond, I just glare. So they planned to rough me up for answers? Fat chance they were getting any.

Seconds later my face was met with a hard punch that nearly broke my nose. I threw my head from the force. The throbbing pain was indescribable; groaning as I feel warm liquid trickling from my nose. It was getting a bit hard to breathe with all the blood clogging my air hole. That JACKASS punched me… again! Oh – just wait til I get my hands on that ugly piece of shit. I'll-

"Not so hard my boy. We need him alive" fat-ass rested a hand on the freak's shoulder. He backed off while nodding his head. "Sorry boss" You'll be sorry when I get out of this.

One-eye looks back to me. "Sorry about him. He doesn't know how to control his strength sometime" he slyly says. "I'm Captain Black Eye and I liked to ask you a few questions, son"

I frown at him. He expects me to talk after what his friend over there put me through? He must be outta his fucking mind. "Where did your captain went off to when you docked on the harbor?"

Now the smart thing to do was to tell him the truth, 'cause I really didn't know where Natsu went or when he even left the ship. I decided be a bastard instead. "Up your ass"

BANG!

He shoot me in my shoulder, causing me to fall back in the chair. I clenched my bloody teeth while tossing my head from side to side.

FUCK THIS HURTS!

As the hard lump of metal penetrated in my shoulder burn my flesh, I sighed. It was a sigh of anger, anguish and agony. I just recovered from my last injury, and now I have another one. My luck sucks.

I catch a glimpse of red liquid oozing out the wound, making a pool of my own blood form beneath my cold body. I smile to myself sadly. So this is how I'm gonna die huh? Death from blood loss; I wanted my death to be more memorable than that, but hey – what can you do?

In a blink of an eye, the door swings open again, this time revealing a beaten up Erza and a worn out Wendy being dragged in the room by their hair. The moment they spotted me they rushed to my side. "Gray!" they both gasped. I feel someone untying the ropes and resting me on their soft lap.

"H-Hey… you're a-alright. T-That's good" I struggled between breaths. I was really worried for them when I woke up to find myself in this room with no one around. It's a relief to see their okay; too bad I can't say the same about myself.

"Don't talk"

Erza puts pressure on my wound while Wendy tears a piece of her dress and presses it over the red-head's bloody hands. Erza glares at the owner of the gun that supposedly shot me. "How could you?!" she cries harshly. I could see the tears swelling up in those brown eyes. I never like seeing her cry, even when we were kids.

"Maybe you'll be of more use than him"

"Go to hell!" she spat. "I wouldn't tell you anything, you monster"

SLAP!

Erza falls to the ground, her hand covering her bruised cheek. She was faced down with her hair shrouding her face from view. One-eye used his foot to forcefully roll her over, getting a death glare from her in return. "You're a feisty bitch"

"Go fuck yourself"

He chuckled. "That's the same thing that blunette said to me when I interrogated her. Lucky she was a kid or I'd cut her foul tongue off"

"Levy?!"Thank god this idiot hadn't realize she was seventeen. Her undeveloped body isn't that bad; she has breasts even if they're small. They're still breasts for Christ sake! "Where is she? If you hurt her I'll –"

"GHA!" I coughed out more blood. My body began to shake uncontrollably against my will.

"Gray-san!"

"AAUGHH…! GHHA...!" I couldn't stop coughing. Every time I breathed in, I would choke on the blood that was rising in the back of my throat.

"Gray!"

"He's going into shock Erza-san. Help me keep his head still"

I feel warm hands holding the sides of my face as I subconsciously swing my head around. My heartbeats become more rapid, as if it's gonna burst in my chest any second. I slowly feel mind start to drift away into darkness. My eyes begin to close.

"Look at me Gray! Don't you dare die on me! I …I'll beat you up if that'll keep your eyes open" she cries, raising a shaky fist at me. Never thought I see the day she'd show fear. She always shows her tough side, never letting others see her weaknesses. But look at her now.

"So you actually care about me?" A weak smile inched on my face. My eyes shifted to her brown orbs stained by tears. She stared at me in disbelief before my vision blurred and I fell into an abyss of absolute darkness.

**oxoxoxox**

Short chapter I know, but that's all I could write or now. Lucy with be appearing in the next chapter, finally. Leave a review!


End file.
